


Gracias

by Kiriahtan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, conversaciones importantes, spoilers del ep. 2x25
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot había estado a punto de traicionar a las gemas de cristal. Había estado tan cerca... y Steven había creído de verdad que se había equivocado con ella después de todos sus esfuerzos y después de toda la confianza. Pero hay algo que Garnet quiere decirle al atardecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic de Steven Universe y... ni siquiera estaba planeado. Un amigo me pidió un request de SU y en vez de empezarlo, tras verme la última steven bomb, me encontré escribiendo esto y me he dado cuenta de que casi todos mis primeros fics de un fandom suelen ser muy gen, sin ships y una escena perdida del canon. Muy sencillito pero me ha apetecido subirlo.
> 
> ¡Atención! **Spoilers** de la cuarta steven bomb (hasta el capítulo 2x25 Message received).

 

 —No te equivocaste con Peridot.

De pronto la voz de Garnet sonó a su lado y Steven levantó la cabeza hacia ella. No se había esperado que nadie se acercase. Los labios de la gema le dedicaron un amago de sonrisa, de esos que había que aprender a reconocer para saber que estaban ahí, y se sentó a su lado. Delante de ellos, bajando la colina, podía verse la ciudad y la playa, y más allá de la playa el mar y el horizonte. Sobre éste pendían las nubes rosadas del atardecer. Otro largo día completado.

Peridot, Amathyst y Pearl estaban sentadas más abajo. El taladro a sus espaldas estaba completado y ahora que tenían las coordenadas podrían ponerlo en marcha y detener el terrorífico clúster que latía en hibernación bajo la Tierra. Pero tras otro largo día terminado, podían permitirse sentarse un rato y solo descansar contemplando la puesta de sol. Steven se había colocado un poco más arriba, escabulléndose sin hacer ruido, para pensar. Pero entonces Garnet había aparecido sin avisar. Pese a estar fijándose en el horizonte no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con el resto de las gemas.

—¿No? —repitió Steven, con la voz pequeña y bajando la mirada, sin creerlo del todo. Cuando había visto a Peridot coger el comunicador en la base lunar... Cuando Peridot había huido con él... Solo había creído que había vuelto a meter la pata. Al final todo había acabado bien (y de forma bastante impresionante, de hecho, con Peridot llamando tonta a Yellow Diamond ¡en su cara!) pero por unos momentos Steven había estado seguro de haber estado equivocado, muy equivocado, con Peridot. Más equivocado que nunca... Había acabado bien pero podría no haberlo hecho. Y se alegraba de que Peridot ahora fuese una crystal gem pero... ¿Y si no hubiese acabado bien? Siempre había estado seguro cuando confiaba en la gente pero ahora… la incertidumbre estaba ahí.

—No —repitió Garnet. La misma voz, seria y solemne. Como si, por un momento, esa fuese toda la respuesta que hiciese falta. Quien no la conociese podría tener miedo de ella. A él mismo le asustaba cuando era pequeño. Greg le había contado un par de anécdotas. Pero ahora Garnet se volvió hacia él, para mirarle a través de las gafas que le tapaban los ojos—. Nosotras nos equivocamos... yo me equivoqué. Pero tú, Steven... tú tenías razón con Peridot.

¿Cómo le había fallado su poder? Siempre tan segura de lo que iba a pasar y sin embargo en aquella ocasión... Había estado equivocada. Y había sido a causa de Steven. Garnet calló por unos segundos, aun contemplando a las tres gemas abajo, totalmente ajenas a aquella conversación. Aún no podía decirse que se llevasen bien del todo (Peridot tenía aún mucho del planeta natal y ellas no tenían derecho a arrebatárselo aunque no supiesen convivir con ello) pero ahora veía con claridad que lo harían. Y había sido Steven. Si Steven no hubiese confiado en Peridot la otra gema nunca hubiese accedido a hablar con ellas, nunca hubiese dado una oportunidad a la Tierra... porque ellas mismas no le estaban dando una oportunidad.

Había sido Steven quien se la había dado.

Estaban demasiado abajo pero en ese preciso instante Amathyst soltó una carcajada, tirándose hacia atrás en la hierba rosada del atardecer y golpeando el suelo con los puños, riéndose. La espalda rígida y las manos en las caderas de Peridot resaltaban orgullo y Pearl parecía estar gritando algo, indignada. La sonrisa que se escapó en los labios de Garnet no era de contemplar el horizonte.

—Por un momento creí que... —la voz de Steven se apagó, volviendo a mirarse los pies.

Garnet se volvió hacia él.

—Lo siento mucho, Steven. Deberíamos haber aprendido ya que sabes mucho más de lo que parece —confesó, como si no le hubiese escuchado. Pero lo había hecho. Pero también había algo que quería decirle ahora durante la puesta de sol tras otro día de trabajo—. Rose... Hizo mucho por todas nosotras y luego tuvo que desaparecer. La vida de una gema, Steven, es mucho más larga que la de un humano. Es muy fácil creer que sabes qué es lo correcto cuando puedes ver el futuro y cuando has vivido tanto –admitió, con una risa baja que no llegó a existir pero que ahí estaba—. Pero éramos nosotras quienes estábamos equivocadas.

Rose era la enamorada de los humanos, Rose era la que los contemplaba con admiración. El resto de gemas, ni siquiera ellas tres, no podían entenderlo de la misma manera. Una vida larga da mucho tiempo para vivir y también para olvidar.

Rose les había salvado a todas ellas. ¿Cómo podían haberlo olvidado, siquiera por un segundo? Rose había sido quien vio en Pearl algo más que una mera perla, algo mucho más libre, de lo que incluso ella se veía. Rose había sido quien supo ver en su fusión, en Garnet, mucho más de lo que ella misma había podido ver en un comienzo. Rose no había dudado de Amathyst por su mero lugar de procedencia o el motivo de su existencia. Rose había creído en todas ellas cuando nadie más lo hubiese hecho, les había dado una oportunidad.

Y no habían sido ellas quienes se la habían dado a Peridot.

Había sido Steven.

Tendrían que haberlo sabido: era lo mismo que había ocurrido con Lapis, que aún seguía bajo el mar convertida en un monstruo para poder encadenar a otro. Era el don de Steven. Dar oportunidades sin juzgar no era fácil, ni siquiera para quienes han recibido una oportunidad sin juicio. Por eso era tan especial.

Ninguna de ellas era Rose (ni siquiera Steven era Rose) y la verdad era que no habían estado preparadas para que se fuese (nunca lo hubiesen podido estar). Rose era su líder y lo era por un motivo. A veces ver el camino que Rose hubiese tomado era difícil, demasiado fácil olvidar ciertas cosas.

—Hay mucho de Rose en ti, Steven. Gracias –susurró Garnet.

Daba igual los años que pasase, Garnet tenía la habilidad de hablar pausado y decir cosas increíbles y Steven se tapó la boca como si eso fuese a ayudarle a esconder el sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas.

—Todas podemos aprender más de ti —añadió Garnet, como si hablase para sí misma y no solo para él, volviendo a mirar a Amathyst y Pearl con Peridot.

Se habían equivocado, las tres, día tras días desde que habían "capturado" a Peridot como la gema extraña decía en su diario grabado.

—Eso solo lo dices por cumplir —intentó bromear Steven, restarle hierro al asunto, como si tuviese miedo de creerse del todo las palabras de Garnet. ¿Él? ¿Cómo su madre? Siempre había oído hablar al resto de gemas con admiración de Rose y aunque las comparaciones eran odiosas y exigentes, la sola idea de parecerse a ella... Resultaba demasiado abrumadora. Había temido ser una carga para las gemas, queriendo estar siempre a la altura y Garnet nunca mentía (por eso hablaba tan poco)… Steven no podía creérselo, con los ojos brillando desde el fondo de sus pupilas.

Garnet solo sonrió un poco más. Una sonrisa que lo decía todo y que hizo que las mejillas de Steven relumbrase con el mismo tono que el atardecer. Abajo se oían risas.

—Tenemos suerte de que estés con nosotras, Steven –asintió, y le acarició el pelo, hundiendo los dedos entre sus rizos que recuperaron su forma en cuanto los soltó. Tenían muchísima suerte.

La tristeza de Steven, sentado lejos, pensando en lo que podría haber ocurrido, se había desvanecido sin dejar ni rastro cuando, con un grito de alegría, se tiró contra ella para abrazarla. Garnet le dejó, riéndose entre dientes.

 

       **fin.**


End file.
